User talk:Super Igor/Archive 5
LOL I DONT LIKE ARCHIVING SRSLY!!! First Called it! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:32, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! what!?!?!? i was waiting man i was WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 17:33, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Poor guys. :'( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:33, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::CATFIGHT! --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 17:34, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::ok you wanna go? well u got urself a fight! you know my friend code...----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 17:35, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Poor TNP. :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:37, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::meh, i admit defeat. ill take 2nd----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 17:38, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::and 3rd----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 17:38, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Cant take both. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 17:40, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::This is..... kind of lame u_u; -- Sazzy '(talk) 17:57, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Aye. --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 17:59, 1 June 2008 (EDT) It's interesting how some users attract so much talk page traffic (whether on purpose or no) and others don't. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 18:55, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :Ban me now yes? *crys* :< --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 20:34, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::Sure thing. Because I'm an admin. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 21:53, 1 June 2008 (EDT) :::Everyone just luuurvs Igor. Being super, and all. *cough* My page needs attention too however. *cough* QQ -- Sazzy '(talk) 21:55, 1 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I got banned again. QQ --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 08:19, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::That was a short ban if you are already back.. :P ~ ĐONT TALK 08:32, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Im avoiding my ban.. :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:39, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Maliciousness First of all that isn't my build, secondly I don't "flame other people every time there is a negative reply on my build". Thx for trying to get me in trouble with lies.--Underwood 09:10, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :As I have already said stop flaming evryone, especially if it is not your build,if you reply in that "I dont like your face" manner you will get reported, skills of mantaining civil discussions are a must have requrement on this wiki so if you dont have them dont post at all. This convo is over. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:15, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Saying "I don't like X" Is unhelpful and irrelevant. That is to say, the definition of trolling. Saying "I don't like X because it is weak to point blank AoE" or "I don't like X because it trades damage output for high survivability making vanquishes slower" would be much better. It gives a reason why you don't like something. Saying "I don't like this build" is equivalent to saying "I don't like your face". It doesn't tell anyone anything and is just throwing your voice out for the sake of it being heard. Perhaps you don't like the build because you don't like assassins because they look lame. I doubt that is the case considering how you love assassins, but you see my point. Without a reason the statement IS trollish. I'm not saying he didn't break NPA, but perhaps leaving more reasonable comments on builds would attract less counter-trolling trolling. - 09:13, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Misery, even if I would have explained why he would have still flamed me, so whats the point? Lets look at this from other side, could he ask why dont I like the build? He could. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:16, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh yeah, I'm not even going to start on Underwood. Admins will sort him out now he's on the AN. Just clarifying my statements as to why I consider your comment trollish. You could go ahead and put that comment on almost every build in testing. That probably would get you a ban for trolling. One build is probably admissible, but there is no reason to do it. - 09:19, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::Don't wait on the other person to ask for input. You won't get anywhere by doing that. ~~ 09:21, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ok would give better explanations next time because I dont want any more of that flame related drama, but trust me, I have seen Underwood's comments all oher the wiki, there would have been NO possiblity of him replying in a beter manner. Also, If I say that I dont like something it is not trolling, if people ask why, I will easily give reasons. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:25, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ok, well my suggestion and Frv's from what I can read above is that in future, give the reasons at the time you say you don't like it. No one will be bothered to ask someone who just says they don't like it, unless for some reason they are held in high regard by the asker. - 09:28, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok, it seems most of pvx people would rather flame than ask for imput...so maybe giving it right away would help, on other hand, I dont want Underwood to go away for flaming me and Infidel and possibly a lot of other people too. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:39, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::This reminds me of one of the first things posted on my talk page: "Don't be scared off because everyone is an ass, soon you will be one too! :D". yeyeye :3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 09:48, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm epic, because I said that. [[User:Godliest|'God]][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:28, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Trawlin'? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:33, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Nope; saying the truth. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:34, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Itsa lai! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:55, 2 June 2008 (EDT) Spam please, need archives. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:55, 2 June 2008 (EDT) You are luxon?! Noooooeeees! -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:36, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :woots----19px'The‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 19:03, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::yay, you don't completely fail :3 --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :::Yap, Luxons H4X they have turtles. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 07:38, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Teh turtle kicked meh earlier. So I killed it >:( ! -- Sazzy '(talk) 09:44, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Poor turtle. *crys* --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 09:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'm only Luxon until I max my title, then I'm going to the other side! :D Selket Shadowdancer 09:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::And I am in a Kurzick guild, Luxon spying troll. ¬.¬ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 09:52, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'm in a luxon guild and is kurzick, gay. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:08, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Stop giving a crap about '' 'kurdicks' '' or '' 'suxons' '' please. Brandnew. 10:10, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :+1 –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:12, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Stop giving a crap about 'what other people think' please. :) Selket Shadowdancer 10:14, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::+1 Brandnew. 10:16, 3 June 2008 (EDT) you really got me there. ::Start using minor edit for useless comments please. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:17, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::No you! :p Selket Shadowdancer 10:22, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::psssssst, I have minor edit set to be checked by default. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::+8000 Brandnew. 10:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Who is caring about that crap tbh? I'm personally just having a fun moment -- Sazzy '(talk) 11:40, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Omagawd O.O does my mind fool me or Selket actually ''trolled once???? --'''Super Igor *ninja!!* 11:56, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Trolling? What's trolling? :) Selket Shadowdancer 15:15, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Personally, I'm luxon simply because it's so much easier to get into alliance battles from the luxon side. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 12:39, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Dishonourable scrub. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:41, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Luxon is better because shagging turtles is better than shagging trees. Rupert=Hawt 16:44{GMT}3-06-MMVIII :::::::::::Try shagging neither, is best. Brandnew. 12:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Srsly I gave up on AB, when I be maxing mah titles I will be doing HFFF, itownz. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:13, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::HFFF gets old fast. At least I can laugh at ppls faces and meet new ppl in AB :3 -- Sazzy '(talk) 18:27, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Yeah it is if you get lucky, usually you dont want nothing but to kill them. >.< --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 18:59, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Srsly Its funneh story... Ssrsly gais I liek realised to be a prowd owner of daggers that are liek worth 100k for nearly a year and I just realized it yesturday, I liek went doing SoO with a frend we liek pwnd smite heroes ftw there so liek my frend went liek of look I have those daggers they worth 100k he drops them and i go liek QQ they worth 20k max and he liek went no u they worth 100k and went liek QQ no he liek QQ yes and liek yes and liek I say him I had those for nearly a year in my sotrage and we both liek went QQ. Good story? :P --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:43, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :No. 1st; Hardly Readable. 2nd; Too much QQ's 3rd; General bad story. Brandnew. 14:45, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::*crys* But I thinked it was funneh... :( --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:46, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Good efford though <3 Brandnew. 14:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Really? :') --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::::ykno, after re-reading it and trying to translate it in my head; it's actually a semi-funny story. :D You win the grand prize. Brandnew. 14:49, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yaaaaaay! :D --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:53, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :just read it.. my brain hurts----19pxThe‎[[User:The Noob Police|'Summer']] [[User talk:The Noob Police|'Police']] 16:03, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::*crys* again. :'( you have no brain --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 16:23, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Srsly its not fair play... I mean, liek, I have like 50k ping which is my normal, my game freezes all the time and looks like a slide show ot lowest graphic quality settings...I just cant do anything but standing in GH spamming AC or going to major populated towns in gw and troll there...I get into fights flames...you know me, I hate stupid people and like pissing people off too >.< but then I got rly tired I mean whats the point in spending so much time on doing anything, and its not enjoyable to play while lagging like this either, I really have a big rant at wi fi internet especialy certain ones, gw servers that multiply lags by x2 before every update and even my own pc that has recently decided to run 10fps -_- dont know why...memry? cooling? videocard? dk... anyway Im getting more and more nervous about it not enjoying it and will probably be offline liek...a lot...untill I fix my internet, I may even take a rest from fansites as they take quite a bit of time to be honestbut idk about it, still be there, I want to be mostlinked too you know!! >.< atleast my inenret has no big problems running these...also laptop is halpful but in the so It fun, playing is not fun now!!! >.< yes, not fun not fair play!! >.< Good ranting story? xP --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:28, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :Some of us learned PvP monking on a laptop without a plug-in mouse. You can deal with it. :P -- Armond Warblade 19:48, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::Poor laptop. :P edited my comment, ban me --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:51, 3 June 2008 (EDT) lolwut –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 21:53, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :jealousy. overkill FPS much? --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 22:07, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::I was even planning on getting a second 8800GT, but I'm waiting for the next generation (not the 9 series, skipping those). Nvidia + Ageia = FUCK YES. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 22:09, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ayee, that aweasum, irnjically I have Nvidia videocard too, dunno what happens to my fps atm then. My pc hates me!!! QQ --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 07:29, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::My ATi GPU is old yet still awesome for its age. I have rarely had any issues with FPS in Guild Wars even on 12 man missions etc. I can play UT3, GoW, and R6V2 on max settings aswell, so I'm happy. :) Selket Shadowdancer 08:23, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Ironically when I just bought my pc it worked wonders, rly, enjoyed it, huge fps, fast, good quality, gw ran smoothly...but I had BT broadband then, after...got T-Mobile wi fi...it sux, the goddamn thing wasnt working for he first two weeks, and was working terribly after...sux...need to change, but cba tbh, my laptop is aweasomest tho but it has different internet provider, anyway I still blame my internet for the low fps too, dk why, some magic haxx mayb, and coupled with bad anet servers it becomes nasty. Was doing SoO with Sazzy today and it worked good...lagged from time to time which led to a pair of wipes but was decent...maybe I need to clean my pc too, maybe it has something wrong with cooling. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:39, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Srsly what is wrong?!... Srsly what is worng, what is wrong with people playing pve in guild wars, every time, no, most of the time I growp with someone to do an area with humans and heroes I get stunned by how bad...extremely bad most players are at heroes, I mean, how can someone fail at AI and game so much to run ZB, PS, SB, Shield Guardian, Mending, Orison of Healing, resurrect, and res Sig Oo on a hero monk bar, with 12 heal 12 prot and even dare to complain, rant, swear, cry jump of a cliff from the rage when you tell them how much it sucks, and even if you explain why and give suggestions for improving those builds they would still flame their ass of on you, besides, the example isnt even the worst it gets...and some of those people have 15 + maxed titles, srsly it just makes me so sad, those people, are those new players who came when the titles grind...and most importantly Ursan came to he game allowing such complete noobs into high pve play...they have huge ego about themselves...but dont know a shit...I mean, so rarely you see really good players in this game, with whom it is interesting to interract. Here, sad story/discuss. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:18, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :get this then/ I was in Urgoz a few weeks ago, i got into a group and the leader said "you ahve 3 seconds to ping all the builds you can play and then i'll kick you"...other than that i pinged all my builds, SS, MM, SV, BiP and Ursan being the ones i showed him, all of which we're good (or at least viable), to which he responds "are you desperate or just retarded".....it makes me said to see how arrogant some people are with a game....(oh to his question i replied neither and then he kicked me.....jackass) ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 08:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Usually Im the one asking to ping builds and organizing groups so I never ecounter errogancy, bad thing is...when I bump into a such noob, just saying that their hero build doesnt work, and even explaining why and what to change (what I do) makes them go off on you, boast about their titles etc. etc., then you ask them how many balthazar faction they have on account, they dont even have 100k and 1/8 skills unlocked...yet they rant. -_- --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 08:26, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeh think is i try and accommodate people if they ask me to lay sucha and such a build, i try my best to play that build (or as close as), this guy just said "lol no" and kicked me...basically. =p. On the bright side i'm pretty much UAS for PvP, i bought the skill packs when they were on offer, except for EotN, seemed a bit of a waste, so i only need a few more skills when i get round to it =p. TBH I do think as well that people think they're much better than they actually are, and they're just being so egotistical that they don't even realize it. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 09:53, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Hmm that's why I hate pugs. RA is an execption since I turn local + team chat off so it's quite peaceful. ~ ĐONT TALK 10:05, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, as long as someone asks you to change something in your build, names what he wants changed and why, and not just say "lol nub go away" it is fine, Im not being asked to changed anything...like ever because I do it myself :D But I would never just insult and kick someone, contrary, suggest how to improve something if it is not right. problem is a lot of people would just rage, having huge ego, not realizing overall lack of skill. tbh I blame Ursan for that too, it made things easyer for bad and new players access high levels of play, HM allyences that are actually pro PvEers are rare, same for such guilds, usually HM ally implyes a bunch of n00bs who never did anything biside Ursan and were thinking HM to be impossibly hard before the bear came along, now, they can do a lot with that skill, it makes them feel to be good, gave them such ego that they can boast around AC about D-Shot being worst ranger interupt skill in game because it doesnt deal any damage...personally this makes either go into a fight with them or just close the AC. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:10, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I dislike Ursan and much prefer to take players without it. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 10:19, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I dislike it because of the noobs associated with it, but I like it because now it only takes me 30 minutes or so to complete FoW. Selket Shadowdancer 10:22, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I care little what people run, I usually care about heroes who get the team going, I can fix heroes of a noob, but I cant fix the noob, while his heroes would run the build I gave them well, asking an Ursan player to play something else will just make the guy worse because he wont be able to play that build, I'd rather have a Leeroy with more hp and armor than otherwise. I niether like kicking...those noobs...from the party till very end, giving someone advise would make him better so its fine, if the guy starts to shite abut his mending wammo he goes to hell though. >:) Also (EC) to Selket, yes, If all the party is Ursan, I will come as Ursan too, doing otherwise would make you a worse idiot than them. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:27, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Tbh i thing ursan was the tipping point, it makes bad players think they're good. I have nothing against, i like being able to run some of the harder areas quicker than normal (ahhh the days it took 3-4hours to do urgoz on HM with a pug.....), but now all you see in HM elite areas are people asking for ursan, i think it should be banend in that respect....or you ahve to pay or something idk.....something that makes it fairer on those that actually want a decent game =p. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 10:52, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::People are paying to use Ursan, it's called consumables. Selket Shadowdancer 18:33, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Ursan will stay...because well...it makes Anet moneys, otherwise people wouldnt buy gwen, and yeah, it sux, primerely because of those bad players thinking they are good using Ursan...only. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:37, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::If you think Ursan tipped the scales you need to go try a pick up group in HA or TA. It will make your babies bleed that's how bad it hurts. This is all about a universal truth. Guild Wars players are bad. It doesn't matter how bad you are at game, if you go and make a pick up group, it will contain players worse than you. This has always been true. They have always thought they were good too. - 13:40, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Well, I did some HA, some are bad, but they dont achieve much, some are just epic, a once joined a group of friends, all were like r3...not very high rank, went on vent, got like 90 fame in just little more than an hour, how epic is that? We were like owning r9 groups, and that was actual skill, atleast compared to a normal noob HA pug. Ursan is different issue, bad player takes Ursan, joins HM (erhm, Ursan) ally and leeroys thru every area with ease, it makes him feel good, really, they suck, been doing SoO recently, me my friend and 6 heroes, my friend is one of Ursan whores, I mean really, like Ursan all the time...poor guy killed us about 6 times, I mean, he doesnt micro his heroes, he doesnt know how to aggro, only good thing he did is to pring two powerstones :p and he is a Troll likeme too, shittalk while in this run was epic. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:50, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Oi, wasn't I supposed to be comming with? QQ -- Sazzy '(talk) 14:44, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::You said you would come tomorrow that day. QQ Want to come now? --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 14:54, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::You didn't ask again xP And yeh sure n_n -- Sazzy '(talk) 15:09, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Yaaaaay. n_n --'Super Igor *ninja!!* 15:10, 4 June 2008 (EDT) your talk page tl;dr. alot of bitching, amirite? --19px[[User:FlamingMetroid|'Metroid']] :No. >:) --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:31, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :yes. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 16:16, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :no ban me Q_Q --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:26, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Ups Need to archive. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 18:27, 4 June 2008 (EDT)